


whale watching

by lilyxxxooo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy illness, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyxxxooo/pseuds/lilyxxxooo
Summary: Dan gets sick in the middle of the night and spends most of it curled up on the floor. At least Phils there, right?
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	whale watching

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what possessed me to put whale watching as the title, but here we are.
> 
> Warnings: minor alcohol mention, swearing, talks of stomach pains and bloating (no vomiting) 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

He wasn’t sure when it happened. Dan had had a normal evening. The only additional step he had taken was to have one little glass of vodka and coke, which he didn’t even finish since they had a bottle that needed finishing before it went out of date. Phil had one, too, and then they’d headed off to bed. 

Phil had climbed into bed, gathered Dan in his arms, and closed his eyes. Dan, however, was twisting uncomfortably, a dull ache resonating in his lower stomach. 

“You okay?” Phil whispered sleepily, nuzzling his nose into curls as Dan burrowed his head into Phil’s neck. 

“I’m fine,” Dan mumbled, biting his lip to stop from groaning in pain. The dull ache had turned into a fiery cramp, his whole stomach was sore, so much that he felt it under his ribs. It was different from the pain he’d had when he got appendicitis. This was tamer, less stabbing, but still excruciatingly painful. He thought about getting up just to write his will he was in so much pain. He twisted in Phil’s arms, sweating profusely as his stomach twisted in the wrong way causing an eruption of intense pain. 

Dan dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom after around an hour. The walk to the bathroom was slow and, when he got in there, he just lay on the cool floor, sighing as his forehead touched the tile. He moved around a bit, trying to ease the pain even just a little bit. 

He reached into his pocket, where he had put his phone in the case that he needed to call someone to come and collect him in his misery, and pulled the YouTube app up. He clicked through videos of people showing yoga poses that were meant to relieve cramping. All he could think as he pulled his knee up to his chest was that it felt like there was a dragon in his stomach. Dan muttered under his breath as the person on the video told him to breathe deeply for several seconds, cursing any kind of God above for the things he was feeling. He gave up after around 10 minutes, the pain now intensified and still profusely uncomfortable. 

He resorted to leaning over the side of the bath, his stomach pressed against the ledge as his groans echoed around the bathtub. The pain wasn’t easing and Dan couldn’t find anything in him to stand up to take some paracetamol. He was miserable. He whimpered under his breath, telling himself not to cry because “You’ve had worse, Daniel.” But still, the pain persisted and he couldn’t even breathe without his whole stomach tensing up and burning. After the pressing on his stomach from the bath ledge became torturous, he slid back down it to resume his place on the floor, laying on his stomach. If you’d asked Dan, he never would’ve said that he thought his final resting place would be the floor of their bathroom. 

“-Dan?” 

Dan looked up from his place on the floor, seeing Phil stood in the doorway, clad in glasses with his hair mussed. 

“I’m dying, Phil,” Dan moaned, tears springing to his eyes now that he was talking. 

“Do we need to go to the hospital?” Phil worried, bending down beside Dan to put a hand to his forehead. 

“No, no,” Dan shook his head. “Please could you just pass me some paracetamol?” 

He heard Phil ruffling around in the cupboard before he had a gentle hand on his back helping him to sit up. Phil put the pills into his mouth, holding a cup filled with water to his mouth. Dan grimaced as the pill moved towards his pain area, scared his stomach would reject it completely. Phil moved the cup to the side before sitting against the bathtub and helping Dan to sit against his chest. 

“You could’ve told me,” Phil whispered, kissing Dan's neck gently before hooking his chin over Dan's shoulder. 

“Wake you up so you could sit here with miserable me?” Dan said, leaning back against Phil and sighing. 

“I would sit with you no matter what,” Phil smiled. “How about a bath, hm?” 

“It’s 2 am.” 

“We’re adults, we can do whatever we want at 2 am.” 

Dan felt Phil grin against the skin of his neck. 

30 minutes later and the two were settled into the bath. Dan could cry with relief as the pain began to ease, a combination of Phil’s fingers massaging at his belly and the heat from the bath. 

“I look like a whale,” Dan whined, almost feeling insecure under Phil’s touch. 

“The most beautiful whale,” Phil teased, rubbing over Dan’s hips and ribs gently before moving back to his stomach. “I’m joking, you don’t look like a whale, Daniel. Besides, I would be a hypocrite to judge a bit of bloating since I get it most days when my lactose intolerance is playing up.” 

“You’re the best,” Dan murmured, linking their hands against his stomach. He wasn’t clingy, really, but Dan did appreciate the effort Phil went into when he was sick or having a bad day. He was incredible. 

“You’re worth it,” Phil sighed happily. “Are you feeling better?” 

“God, yeah,” Dan nodded. “Still a little bit sore, but nothing compared to before. I thought something was wrong.” 

“I nearly called 999 after seeing you just lying on the bathroom floor,” Phil admitted, chuckling. “You just tell me if you’re not feeling well. I like looking after you.” 

“Okay. I’ll tell you from now on.” 

After getting out of the bath, Dan's stomach was still cramped uncomfortably and he still felt a little bit sick, but he felt more sleepy. 

“Hopefully it’ll be slept off and you’ll be okay in the morning,” Phil said as he cuddled Dan in their bed, his chest to Dans back so he could carry on the light massage on Dan's tummy. 

“I hope so. I don’t even know what caused it,” Dan shrugged, tensing and then sighing when Phil hit a particularly sore spot. 

“We had some Vodka, but I don’t see that being the cause,” Phil hummed in agreement. “Maybe it was the chicken at dinner time because I didn’t have any.” 

“Perhaps,” Dan yawned. 

Phil kissed the back of Dan's head, squeezing him tight one last time before relaxing into his pillow. 

When Dan woke up, his stomach had gotten sorer, but Phil was already sat next to him on the bed, paracetamol in hand and a movie ready to play on the TV. So, yes, Dan decided, it was shit to be sick, but maybe it wasn’t the worst thing in the world.


End file.
